Reflejos de un amor prohibido: Besos de Sangre
by Liz19forever
Summary: Por más de cien años permaneció en soledad, hasta que la encontró. Se alejo de ella consumido por las dudas. Estaban unidos por un amor prohibido, pero llegará algo que probará la belleza de la esperanza y lo absurdo del odio. AU - OOC
1. Prefacio

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.**

**Espacio temporal: Después que Edward deja a Bella en el bosque luego del incidente del cumpleaños.**

**AU - OOC**

**Sumario:**

**Por más de cien años permaneció en soledad, hasta que la encontró.**

**Se alejo de ella consumido por las dudas.**

**Estaban unidos por un amor prohibido pero llegará algo que probará la belleza de la esperanza y lo absurdo del odio.**

**"Reflejos de un amor prohibido" : Besos de Sangre**

**Prefacio**

No pude encontrar las palabras

No pude hablar lo que sabía debía decir

Tenia que herirla para salvarla

Tenia que ser lo suficientemente fuerte

Ella tenía que creerlo

Esto no era como debió haber sido

Era en contra del destino

Pero lo hice por ella

Cada momento que pasara junto a ella solo la pondría en peligro

Era mi única opción

Ella olvidaría con el tiempo

Pero yo no

Siempre la amaría

**Veinticinco años después**

**Marzo**

_Morir por alguien a quien se ama, es una buena manera de morir. _Esas habían sido sus palabras cuando el último aliento de vida escapo de sus labios, y como lo odie con todas mis fuerzas sin siquiera conocerlo.

Ese día perdí a mi madre, ese día me convertí en su mensajera, en quien vengaría su dolor. Ella me había dado un nombre que buscar y lo hice, incesantemente desde aquella noche por todos los rincones que me dijo, con todas las pistas que dejo.

Su petición era ahora mi bandera de batalla y me había propuesto cumplir su último deseo, aunque esto significará mi propia destrucción. Mal que mal este había sido su único anhelo, encontrarlo, y ese deseo ferviente la acompaño hasta su lecho de muerte, fue con lo que vivió y por el cual mi familia se destruyo incluso antes de tener una oportunidad.

Pero no siempre fue así, en el principio mi familia parecía feliz, a mi padre no le importaba compartirla con un recuerdo mientras fuera sólo eso, un recuerdo, él la había aceptado así.

No fue sino hasta que cumplí los doce años, que advertí con tristeza que ellos mantenían peleas que trataban de ocultar por miedo a destruir mi falsa ilusión de hogar.

Pero cuando llegue a los diecisiete años, ella decidió cambiar. Mi madre no ocultó más su agonía, y creo que se debía justamente a que se veía reflejada en mí a su edad, ella había descubierto el amor, uno que jamás olvidó.

Fue la noche de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, luego de haber discutido incesantemente con mi padre que ella me contó su secreto. Antes de saberlo llegue a odiarla por lo que estaba haciéndonos, por lo que estaba haciéndole a mi padre.

Como me arrepentía por haberla juzgado sin saber pero verlo lastimado para mí había sido suficiente y la odiaba por ello, no entendía ni dimensionaba lo que ella ocultada. Para mi solo estaba acabando con mi familia, con mi lugar seguro, con el lugar que por tantos años llamé hogar.

Pero luego que me lo dijo, después de escuchar su verdad, inmediatamente de saber que había significado ese nombre en su vida la comprendí. Entendí que ella había tratado de amar a mi padre, y que había tratado de olvidar como le habían prometido que lo haría, sólo que no fue así.

Comprendí que no importaba cuantos años pasaran, el tiempo no sanaba las heridas cuando se ama de verdad, a ella le habían roto su corazón y destruido su alma, alguien más se había llevado con él la esencia de vivir. De la forma en que ella lo amo, el tiempo no pasa, los años no corren, simplemente transcurren incapaces de tocar ese sentimiento arraigado en el fondo de un corazón muerto, uno muerto por amor.

Ella había llorado incesantes lágrimas en el transcurso de estos años y sus lágrimas habían sido de sangre, la misma que la había separado de aquel amor prohibido. En un intento desesperado por olvidar, me había traído a este mundo y aunque no se arrepentía de ello, yo solo llegue para hacerla añorar aún más su recuerdo, añorar aquel deseo ferviente de volver a verlo sólo una vez más.

Después de unos años de fingir, se convenció que su recuerdo estaba clavado en su corazón como una espina pequeña, delgada y casi imperceptible, pero latente y molesta. Seguía amándolo y recordarlo con locura, la misma que finalmente acabo con su cuerpo y le doblego la voluntad, que acabo con aquella alma que permaneció eternamente congelada en aquel amor que profesaba.

Extrañamente hoy al caminar a su encuentro me sentía cercana a ella, su recuerdo me inundaba de una manera especial, un vínculo que no creí jamás tener con mi madre establecí. Caminando por aquellos pasillos no podía evitar estar nerviosa, mi estomago estaba apretado y esa sensación de escalofrío, mezclado con la ansiedad del encuentro me hacía dudar de la decisión que había tomado cuando pisé esta universidad.

Hoy era su hija más que nunca y por primera vez desde que supe su historia me atrevía a pensar en aquel nombre que había marcado mi destino y el de mi familia, por fin hoy conocería a Edward Cullen.


	2. Su sangre clama por venganza

I

Su sangre clama por venganza

¿Ya te vas?

Me preguntó melancólicamente mi padre, quién aun permanecía parado junto a la gran chimenea que adornaba nuestra casa en la Push.

Él no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión y creía que con su enojo yo finalmente desistiría pero muy en el fondo sabía que nada me haría desistir, yo y ella éramos parecidas en algo: demasiado tenaces para su gusto. Aún así él trato durante toda la semana de hacerme ver su punto de vista al respecto, lo que había causado varias discusiones, las primeras entre nosotros.

Me miró de reojo poner las maletas en el umbral de la puerta, suspiré mirando alrededor aquella viejas paredes, las fotografías de una vida feliz y sí, extrañaría todo esto, contrarío a mi madre yo amaba Forks, creo que eso lo había heredado de él.

Me mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa por la despedida pero era tiempo de hacerlo, si no lograba salir de allí en ese minuto probablemente jamás lo haría y finalmente mi padre lograría lo que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas: hacerme desistir; alce mi vista para encontrarme con aquellos ojos oscuros que tan bien conocía y a los cuales amaba con devoción, él me esquivo y se giró dándome la espalda.

En cualquier otra circunstancia lo hubiera obedecido pero esto era mayor a mi propia voluntad, había sido testigo por años del sufrimiento de mi madre, quería cerrar ese círculo, tenía que entregar el mensaje que ella dejo para él: se lo había prometido.

Me acerque lentamente al hombre parado frente a mí y lo abrace por detrás, se sorprendió y me abrazó también, se giró dándome la cara y sonrió, como hace muchos años no lo veía mi corazón brinco de alegría al comprobar que mi padre finalmente era feliz, había vuelto a su cariñosa y distraída rutina. Aún alegre por ello, no pude evitar pensar que esa alegría se debía a que ella ya no estaba con nosotros. Tal vez era consuelo, tal vez no, pero lo cierto era que mi padre había vuelvo a la vida extrañamente luego de haber dejado al amor de su vida en aquel cementerio. Me estrecho contra su corpulento y tibio pecho, rehusó soltarme y traté de luchar para separarme de él pero su fuerza era mayor, cuando estaba por lograrlo me susurró al oído.

No lo hagas, por favor, quédate

Suplico mirándome con esos ojos cariños llenos de esperanza accediendo a que mi delgado cuerpo se separará del suyo, deslizo su mano grande y fuerte por mi rostro, acomodó detrás de mis orejas esos molestos mechones de cabello que siempre solían danzar con vida propia.

Sabes que no puedo…. tengo que hacerlo, se lo prometí.

Le contesté. Él suspiró profundo y su semblante cambió en cuestión de segundos, endureció sus facciones, frunció el ceño y enarco una ceja molesto.

¡No has aprendido nada de la historia de tu madre!

Siseó furioso alejándose unos pasos de mí. Deslizo sus manos por su pelo largo y negro exasperado para luego mirarme de nuevo furioso.

Tiene que saber cuales fueron las consecuencias de su acto, tiene que saber que ella no fue feliz

Protesté dándole la excusa que tenía para cumplir su deseo. Me había prometido que su sufrimiento no sería en vano él también sufriría.

¡Maldito chupasangre!

Bramó y su cara se puso colorada de furia, sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas. Retrocedí asustada porque jamás le había visto así.

Papá

Balbucee nerviosa tratando de calmar su ira pero no lo conseguí, así que respiré y volví a intentar para hacerle ver que era yo la que estaba allí junto a él.

Tienes que entender, por favor

Insistí con un tono más fuerte pero sólo obtuve un silencio por respuesta, cuando notó que me volví a acercar a él, se separó dejando una distancia entre nosotros y alzo su mano en el aire para que le diera espacio. Dude en acercarme finalmente no lo hice, no quería causar más daño simplemente quería que mi familia fuera una de verdad y que el recuerdo de los Cullen desapareciera para siempre.

Volveré lo prometo.

Exclamé decidida y él finalmente me miró. Sus ojos negros brillaban pero de pena, tenía lágrimas en ellos. Por segunda vez estaban rompiéndole el corazón, prefiriéndolo sobre él.

No Marie, tú nunca volverás a casa, te perderé como la perdí a ella.

Susurró triste y acongojado, sus palabras fueron como un puñal que se clavó en la mitad de mi corazón, me acerque y deslice tímidamente mi mano bajo su barbilla para hacer que nuestros ojos se encontrarán.

Volveré, porque yo no soy ella.

Le prometí y lo abrace con fuerza. Lo sentí sollozar en mi hombro y sabía el por qué, primero había entregado al amor de su vida y hoy sentía que estaba entregándome a mí. Pero no era de esa manera. Yo sólo entregaría el mensaje y volvería. _Yo no soy mi madre_, me repetí mientras me subía al taxi que me llevaría al aeropuerto.

Prométeme que llamarás.

Me pidió cerrando la puerta del vehiculo resignado a mi partida.

Apenas llegue. Te quiero mucho papá no lo olvides.

Me despedí con un suave beso en su mejilla. Se apartó del automóvil y a medida que el vehiculo se alejaba, mi corazón se apretaba más y más, embargándome una tristeza que jamás pensé sentir, me giré en el asiento para observarlo por una ultima vez a través de la ventana trasera, quise correr hasta sus brazos, hasta los brazos del hombre que me había cuidado por tantos años, del ser más noble y bueno que jamás había conocido pero no podía dar marcha atrás, la decisión estaba tomada. Tenía que irme y encontrarlo, saque de mi mochila aquel papel que mi madre me había dado el día de su muerte. Deslice mis dedos sobres las letras que conformaban su nombre y que ella había escrito hace muchos años atrás. Suspiré mientras contenía las lágrimas. Había sido muy injusta con ella y era tiempo de redimir aquello.

_Hay cosas que he hecho_

_Hay un lugar a donde debo ir_

_Hay una bestia y la he dejado salir_

_Y Ahora esta corriendo de vuelta a mí_

El lugar era bastante parecido a Forks, apenas me bajé del avión, las nubes amenazaban con lluvia, lo que agradecí y no me extraño que ellos eligieran ese lugar en particular recordé lo que ella me había contado sobre ellos.

_El sol no los daña pero brillan, como millones de diamantes unidos, su piel brilla de la manera más espectacular que jamás haya visto. _ Miré el gran edificio frente a mí y el letrero que estaba a un costado rebosante me confirmo que estaba en el lugar correcto. Registro curricular, Universidad de Dartmouth.

Entre, no con tanta prisa como pensé que tendría, mi estomago rugía pero no de hambre sino de nervios. Tenía literalmente las tripas enrolladas y a cada minuto se apretaban más y más, un nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar. Entre temblando por la gran mampara de vidrio y deslice mi vista por toda la habitación. Todos los que se encontraban allí parecían tan absortos en sus trabajos hasta que finalmente una amable señora advirtió mi presencia.

Buenos días querida, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Me preguntó y yo tosí para poder sacar el habla y que saliera firme.

Soy Marie Black - comencé a explicar pero no alcance a terminar, ella me interrumpió abriendo sus ojos emocionados.

OH sí la becaria – exclamó rápidamente y yo asentí - la Srta. Meyer te esta esperando, ven conmigo cariño.

Me pidió amablemente y me condujo por un pasillo lleno de puertas.

Se detuvo en la puerta que estaba al final del corredor, está era enorme completamente de madera, la amable mujer tomó la manilla y la abrió lentamente causándome expectación ante lo que se revelaría. Quede sin aliento cuando la puerta estuvo finalmente abierta, ante mis ojos se reveló una enorme habitación llena de ventanales que ayudaban a que se viera incluso más grande de lo que realmente era. Al centro había un enorme escritorio de madera de un color caoba hermoso, detrás de este una señora de edad media, de cabello negro largo imponente pero de una sonrisa calida y asertiva.

Srta. Meyer, acaba de llegar la becaria.

Anunció y la mujer detrás del imponente escritorio se alzo, estuvo en cuestión de segundos a mi lado sonriéndome amablemente.

Bienvenida a Darmount, felicitaciones por tu logro – exclamó serena extendiendo su mano - Soy la directora de asuntos estudiantiles de esta universidad, mi nombre es Stephanie – se presentó

Mucho gusto, soy Marie Black.

Le dije estrechando su mano, ella me indicó que tomará asiento en el enorme sillón frente a su escritorio y eso hice tímidamente. Ella se sentó frente a mí y tomó entre sus manos unos lentes que había dejado sobre el escritorio minutos atrás. Busco afanosamente varios papeles leyéndolos rápidamente en silencio. Miré a mí alrededor mientras ella lo hacía y finalmente detuve mi vista para concentrarme en ella.

Excelentes notas, no entiendo por qué Dartmouth no fue tu primera opción

Me preguntó desconcertada pero claro, cuando había postulado a las universidades aún no sabía de la existencia de los Cullen, ni tampoco me imaginaba por asomo que los seguiría hasta acá.

Fue un error – contesté mintiendo - que gracias a usted pude corregir a tiempo

Agregué sonriéndole sinceramente.

Por supuesto, siempre serán bien recibidos alumnos tan promisorios como tú

Exclamo de vuelta con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y noté que había recordado algo.

Ahora respecto a tu solicitud verás esa clase estaba llena – me explicó y se me apretó el estomago - El profesor Cullen es uno de lo maestros más solicitados, a pesar de su juventud es uno de los mejores profesores de Biología Molecular y Celular que tenemos pero debido a tus notas y excelentes ponderaciones además de tu impecable historial estudiantil hemos hecho una excepción y te hemos i nscrito en su clase.

Me comunicó y mi corazón se disparó.

_Hay cosas de las que me arrepiento_

_Porque no puedo olvidarlas_

_Tú no puedes olvidarlas_

_Hay un regalo que tú me has enviado_

_Lo has enviado a mí_

Espere fuera del aula a unos metros de distancia. Mi corazón estaba latiendo frenético y tenía que controlarlo o él se daría cuenta de mi ansiedad y sospecharía de mí. Tomé aire cavilante y me concentre en el recuerdo de mi madre, en lo cariñosa que había sido conmigo siempre. Busque en mi mente recuerdos felices de mi familia, de mi infancia y me concentre en ellos. Las risas de mis padres cuando me llevaban a jugar de pequeña afloraron y una sensación de paz me inundo. No sé porque siempre que necesitaba sentirme segura viajaba con la mente a esos recuerdos que lograban tranquilizarme. Tenía claro que los Cullen eran especiales, por lo que tenía que tener cuidado. Sabía que mi madre era inmune a los poderes de Edward sobre leer la mente la pregunta entonces se hizo evidente ¿Lo sería yo?.

Cuando noté como los alumnos se amontonaban para entrar y sentí los pasos seguros y certeros detrás de ellos alce mi vista. Frente a mí estaba él parado a un costado de la puerta, sosteniéndola y dejando pasar al resto de los alumnos caballerosamente. Mi madre nunca me había mostrado una fotografía de él pero sus movimientos gráciles y caballerescos, su tez blanca como la nieve, sus labios de carmesí intensos, las tenues pero persistentes ojeras amoratadas bajo esos ojos tostados eran la prueba necesaria que el hombre parado a unos cuantos metros de distancia era el que yo buscaba. Mi madre no se había quedado corta al describirlo y coincidía con ella, el amor de su vida era un verdadero dios griego en toda su magnificencia; dolía mirarlo claro que para mi ese dolor tenía otro significado.

Traía puesto un jeans de un azul profundo, una camisa celeste que hacía juego con ese pelo broncíneo desordenado que le daba un aspecto jovial, su chaqueta de un color miel de cotelé daba el aspecto formal y maduro que se requería para un profesor de universidad. Entro junto a la última chica que faltaba dejando la puerta abierta tras él. No reparó en mi presencia lo que me desconcertó, otro factor importante era la sangre tan apetecible que le había resultado ser la de mi madre y a juzgar por su comportamiento yo no tenía ese efecto en él lo que agradecí.

Resoplé por lo bajo ansiosa y espere uno momentos antes de entrar a su clase, estaba decidiendo porque después que entrara a esa habitación no habría vuelta atrás tendría que enfrentarlo y cumplir mi promesa. Cuando noté que una alumna iba a cerrar la puerta sentí la aprehensión por correr y lo hice corrí los escasos metros que faltaban y la detuve con mi mano sosteniéndola fuertemente.

Perdón

Murmuró la muchacha dándome una mirada tímida. Deslice mi cuerpo por el espacio de la abertura y apenas cruce una ráfaga de viento otoñal se coló por el ventanal que estaba abierto al otro lado de la sala formando una corriente de aire que hizo que la puerta se cerrara de golpe tras de mí. En el preciso instante que esa ráfaga toco mi cuerpo, los ojos topacios de Edward se levantaron al frente contemplando el vacío sorprendido, mi corazón se disparó sin poder controlarlo y sentí como la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas tiñéndolas con un rubor pronunciado. Giró bruscamente su rostro hacía la puerta donde yo permanecía aún absorta esperando su reacción.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y su mirada fiera no se dejo esperar. Todo mi cuerpo estaba petrificado incapaz de mover un solo músculo, mi respiración se aceleró por el susto que estaba infundándome su mirada. Por un segundo creí que saltaría sobre mí pero noté como se contuvo, apretó sus manos formando un puño y si no hubiera sido por la voz danzarina detrás de mí que me hizo regresar a la tierra aún permanecería parada contemplándolo asustada

Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos

Exclamó la chica y al girarme me dí cuenta que era tan blanca como él, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de él como también lo era su belleza supe de inmediato que ella también era uno de ellos. Su cuerpo era menudo, tan delgado como una muñeca y la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro era demasiado cautivante, su pelo corto negro y puntiagudo le daba un aspecto de hada. Le medio sonreí de vuelta y camine saliendo de mi transe hacía la mitad del aula pasando frente al escritorio de Edward. Cuando llegue a la escalinata que separaba las gradas y que dividía la sala en dos suspiré aliviada. Subí lentamente buscando un asiento desocupado y sentí la mirada punzante en mi nuca que no se dejo esperar, a esta altura del encuentro tenía claro dos cosas: mi sangre le llamaba tanto o más que la de mi madre y el tiempo había comenzado a correr ya no había vuelta atrás.

Al comienzo de la clase sus ojos topacios no dejaban de estar clavados en los míos, intentaba leer mi mente lo que me asusto he intente vanamente en no pensar en mi familia sino que en otras cosas pero me tomó un rato darme cuenta que no podía hacerlo y fueron sus facciones de desconcierto frente a la nada las que terminaron por confirmarme que no podía al igual que con mi madre yo era inmune a su poder así que respiré aliviada.

El resto de la clase trató de ignorarme y la única pista que tenía para confirmar que estaba desesperado era el tono de voz que empleaba para explicar la materia, su voz aterciopelada estaba estrangulada, de vez en cuando miraba su reloj de pulsera lo que evidenciaba cuan desesperado estaba por que la hora finalizará.

Las facciones de su rostro eran de tortura continua y por un minuto esas facciones se asemejaron a las que yo había visto de mi madre. Casi cuando faltaban diez minutos para que finalmente la tortura terminara sus ojos comenzaron a deslizarse frenéticos evitando mirarme pero lo traiciono tal vez la ansiedad porque en más de una oportunidad reparé en aquellos ojos tostados fijos en mi cuando alce la vista para escribir la bibliografía que había puesto en la pizarra. ¿Qué estaría preguntándose él mientras me observaba? ¿Qué lo tendría más desconcertado la atracción casi mortal que sentía por mi sangre o mi capacidad para bloquear su mente?, eran las preguntas que trataba de responder con sus actitudes pero era casi imposible leer en sus expresiones una respuesta coherente y verdadera. Suspiré resignada y baje mi vista para concentrarme en mis apuntes cuando sentí un pequeño golpe en mi espalda. Me giré asustada y frente a mi nuevamente esa sonrisa cautivante y demasiado enigmática.

Disculpa ¿Tienes un lápiz que me prestes?, el mío se acabo

Me pidió con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro. Sus ojos topacios sondearon mi expresión de desconcierto ante su solicitud y una idea fugaz cruzó mi mente ¿Sería posible que ella fuera una de sus "hermanas"?, me pregunté y tenía claro que no podía ser tanta la coincidencia: mismo tono de piel, mismo color de ojos, misma belleza magnética. Me quede pasmada contemplándola y decidí que debía comprobar mi teoría. Le sonreí de vuelta y saque de mi estuche un lápiz, lo sujete con firmeza en la mitad y cuando se lo pase rose a propósito su piel. Ella trató de esquivarme pero no le resulto, pues no advirtió mi intensión, en el minuto que mis dedos rozaron esa piel blanca como la cal comprobé que era cierto: estaba tan fría como el peor día de invierno. Ella me sonrió nerviosa y por su actitud amigable también comprobé que debía tratarse de Alice, me giré de vuelta al frente.

La clase estaba por finalizar cuando la voz danzarina lo interrumpió.

Profesor ¿no va a pasar lista?

Le preguntó y me inquiete sobremanera - me descubriría – pensé y un sentimiento de querer irme de allí me embargo pero luego me focalice en un recuerdo que me mantuvo en mi lugar - se lo prometí – me dije endureciendo mis facciones mientras sentía como iba nombrando en orden alfabético a los alumnos por mi apellido no tardaría en llegar a mí, y así lo hizo.

Black, Marie

Preguntó alcanzando su vista con la voz aún más estrangulada de lo que la había tenido durante toda la clase, estaba a punto de perder el control. Suspiré y era la hora de la verdad ¿Podría Edward unir mi apellido a su pasado?, me pregunté histérica por los breves segundos que me demoré en alzar mi mano y contestar.

Presente señor

Dije fuerte y claro. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en mí y enterró la punta de su lápiz contra la hoja que tenía enfrente. No hizo ningún otro movimiento aparte de fruncir su entrecejo luego de milisegundos bajo la vista como si nada y siguió pasando la lista.

Cullen, Alice

Nombró después de unos cuantos apellidos más y la voz dulce y atolondrada se identifico. Comprobé entonces que, tal y como lo había pensado, ella era Alice las palabras de mi madre no se dejaron esperar y me sonreí al pensar en todo lo que ella me había contado aquella noche – probablemente hubiéramos sido buenas amigas – su voz había estado cargada de cierta nostalgia y pesadumbre ante aquella observación.

Entonces algo raro paso, una furia inexplicable me inundo al pensar que la vida completa de mi madre se había arruinado por culpa de sus malditas dudas y por aquella nefasta decisión de alejarse de ella. Él se había ido dejándola sumida en la tristeza prometiéndole lo imposible: olvidar. ¿Cómo se supone que alguien de diecisiete años olvida al amor de su vida?, me pregunté furibunda con la vista clavada en él, mi corazón se apretó y la rabia inundó mi alma por completo.

Hasta ahora yo solo había sentido curiosidad por los Cullen, había sentido la necesidad de mostrarle cuan doloroso había sido que él dejara a mi madre botada con el corazón partido pero hoy al verlo frente a mí, al examinar acuciosamente su reacción ante mi presencia mi corazón se contrajo y mi lado siniestro afloró, de pronto la buena intensión desapareció y el odio que mi padre tanto le profesaba a esta especie cobró vida en mí.

Cuando su voz aterciopelada dio por finalizada la clase comencé a recoger mis cosas con una velocidad abismante para cuando abrí la mochila con la intención de guardar mi cuaderno en su interior, el sobre que tantos años había aguardado por su dueño apareció frente a mis ojos. Su nombre en él se leía claramente a pesar que estaba en el interior descansando de forma vertical, una parte que mí alma que de seguro era la bondadosa quiso tomarlo y entregárselo para acabar con esto de una vez y para siempre cumpliendo así con mi promesa. _Tan solo entrégaselo_ me dije aún luchando contra el odio que crecía a pasos agigantados y se apoderaba por completo de mi conciencia, desesperada cerré mis ojos en una afán de mantener la perspectiva y hacer lo correcto pero todo empeoró al sentir la presencia de ella cerca de mí.

¿Te sientes bien?

Me preguntó preocupada su hermana y no podía creer que todos estuvieran confabulados por demostrarme que los Cullen no eran los buenos de la película como me lo había repetido tantas veces mi padre. Abrí mis ojos mirándola fijamente, ella se sorprendió al ver el brillo que estos estaban profiriendo y cerré la mochila de un tirón.

Si

Le contesté seca y emprendí la retirada sin dejarle oportunidad para otra pregunta o intervención.

Él no se merece saber la verdad, merece que alguien lo haga sufrir tanto como la hizo sufrir a ella, resolví mientras caminaba a paso presuroso hacía la salida.

Al pasar frente a su escritorio mantuve mi vista recta al frente, esta había sido la primera batalla dentro de esta guerra. Antes de salir giré a mirarlo y sus ojos topacios estaban absortos en mí, su cuerpo estaba tenso, su mandíbula apretada y aún tenía los puños apretados conteniéndose. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y decidí que cumpliría el sueño de mi padre: cobraría venganza.


	3. Extrañamente conocida

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**II**

**Extrañamente conocida**

_He tratado y tratado de olvidarte_

_Pero solo han sido mentiras para mí_

_Tú fuiste inocente y verdadera como eras_

_Y ahora no estas aquí_

Salí corriendo por los pasillos de la facultad. Cruce el edificio y el patio interior hasta el otro costado. Cuando estuve segura que estaba lo más lejos posible de "ellos" me detuve. Tiré la mochila al suelo y caí de rodillas al suelo.

- No puedo hacerlo, no puedo

Me dije a mi misma con la imagen mental de sus ojos fieros que irradiaban miedo pero yo no temía a lo que podía hacerme sabía perfectamente que él era un monstruo, un animal contenido en un cuerpo perfecto y hermoso que era solo la fachada. Era imposible que sus intenciones para con ella hubieran sido buenas, él había seguido con su vida y parecía bastante feliz en cambio mi madre había muerto por amor desecha. No le importó dejarla, tomo una decisión e hizo que toda su familia lo siguiera en ella. Me tumbe en el pasto mirando al cielo, apenas podía respirar sin dificultad y jamás había sentido tantas emociones juntas. Hasta ahora no podía siquiera dimensionar cuanto odio uno puede tenerle a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo, aunque mi madre jamás me había dicho nada en su contra, ni un atisbo de rencor había aflorado de sus labios en su historia, yo hoy lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. De pronto mi celular vibro y lo miré sosteniéndolo en el aire – _Papá llamando_ – y recordé lo que le había prometido antes de irme y que no había hecho. Suspiré tratando de guardar la compostura lo que menos quería era que me regañara o se diera cuenta que la intención que me había traído hasta aquí había cambiado radicalmente.

- Papá - contesté

- No me llamaste

Reclamó en un siseo furioso

- No tuve tiempo, apenas hoy me acomodé en el dormitorio.

Me disculpé y el guardó silencio brevemente, solo se sentía su respiración agitada del otro lado conteniéndose de no gritar.

- ¿Ya lo encontraste?

Me preguntó seco, su voz era hosca pero llena de curiosidad por mi respuesta, en mi mente comencé a decidir cual darle ¿Debía acaso contarle sobre mis planes? ¿Lo pondría feliz saber que cobraría venganza?

- Sí

Contesté en un murmullo apenas audible.

- Él no es noble ten en mente aquello. Es un monstruo, uno que acabó con su vida y si acaba con la tuya lo mataré.

Espetó furioso y cortó sin dejarme responder nada. Recobré el aliento y me incorporé del suelo, al segundo que estaba de pie, sentí como todo el mundo me dio vueltas e iba a caerme de lado cuando dos brazos fuertes me sujetaron de lo que sería una caída certera.

- ¿Estás bien?

Me pregunto por segunda vez la voz amigable de Alice haciendo que quisiera huir lejos, me separé de ella abruptamente como si se tratará de un asesino asueldo. Lo único que pensé fue en que debía alejarme, esto estaba saliéndose de control a cada minuto que pasaba, definitivamente no había sido buena idea venir hasta aquí a remover el pasado, no podría ser lo suficientemente fría para llevar a cabo el plan de venganza que se me había puesto en la mente, yo no era así. Ni siquiera podría entregarle la carta sin entrar en dudas y cavilaciones, no era capaz de enfrentarlo y mirarlo a los ojos para recriminarle algo de lo cual no estaba segura me correspondía. Desesperadamente y motivada por el miedo cruce sin mirar la calle, solo alcance a sentí el bocinazo certero en mi oído después todo se fue a negro.

- ¡Marie, Marie! ¡despierta!

Susurró una voz que en principio no reconocí, mi mente estaba colapsada y errática cuando abrí mis ojos frente a mi había una oscuridad persistente, retrocedí gateando con mi cuerpo sin saber donde estaba, pero sentía la necesidad de huir. Una voz dulce, calida y conocida me distrajo de mi rumbo y miré hacia la oscuridad que de pronto ya no era tan oscura sino que estaba irradiada por un haz de luz maravilloso, como un prisma está se dividía en millones de pequeños diamantes. Ante mi el reflejo de mi madre se presento y corrí hasta ella pero era imposible llegar siquiera a tocarla.

- ¡Mamá, Mamá!

Grite atolondradamente y ella me sonrió.

- Lo encontré, lo encontré

Murmuré mientras trataba de alcanzarla. Pero de pronto sus facciones se volvieron tristes y su mirada quedo perdida detrás de mí. Me giré para mirar lo que ella estaba mirando y en la oscuridad se dibujo una silueta de una persona, unos ojos topacios fríos, duros y penetrantes estaban asechándonos.

- Tienes que despertar

Me susurró su voz al oído pero estaba perdida en aquellos ojos que se comenzaron a teñir de un rojo oscuro. De pronto el reflejo de su mirada eran como dos llamas que flameaban sin cesar.

- ¡Despierta!

Me grito histérica mi madre y en ese minuto abrí mis ojos. Todo me dio vueltas y apenas podía enfocar mi vista en algo, frente a mi millones de sombras que iban tomando cuerpo y forma a medida que pestañeaba.

- ¿Marie?

Sentí llamarme pero era difícil saber de quién se trataba su voz no era familiar para mí. Cuando enfoque la vista en el frente, su pelo negro y puntiagudo me trajo de regreso a la realidad y recordé todo. La llamada de teléfono, el mareo, sus brazos, mi huida y el bocinazo del automóvil. Traté de incorporarme pero un dolor en mi pecho me dejo sin aliento y sus manos frías como el hielo pero duras y fuertes como una roca me retuvieron.

- No te levantes

Me pidió calmadamente y traté de hablar pero me di cuenta en ese minuto que no podía, tenía un tubo en mi garganta que me lo impedía, automáticamente traté de quitarlo pero sus manos otra vez me lo impidieron.

- Espera te harás daño, tiene que quitártelo una enfermera

Me dijo dándome una sonrisa tierna pero yo la miré en pánico. De pronto comencé ahogarme y la necesidad de poder respirar por si sola me inundo, quería que me quitaran la manguera y al parecer ella se dio cuenta, aún sosteniéndome con una mano apretó algo detrás de mi cabeza y aparecieron dos enfermeras, les murmuró algo sobre mi estado y sentí que una dijo que llamarían al Dr. Cullen, las divagaciones no se dejaron esperar ¿Carlisle estaba aquí también?, me pregunté frenética tratando de soltarme de su prisión.

- Cálmate no voy a hacerte daño

Susurró y la mirada que me dio me inundo de tal forma que me quede tranquila y deje de luchar contra ella, me quede absorta mirando sus ojos topacios, las facciones de su rostro que eran tan calidas y delicadas, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa sincera. De pronto fue como si pudiera verle el alma hasta que unos pasos me distrajeron, desvié mi mirada hacía la fuente del sonido: la puerta y me encontré con otros ojos topacios que para mi desgracia se estaban haciendo demasiado conocidos. Edward entró a la habitación con una tranquilidad que me sobresalto, estaba mucho más sereno que nuestro primer encuentro, se acerco lentamente hasta llegar a la cabecera y miró a Alice un poco molesto.

- Si mal no recuerdo dije nada de visitas

Le reclamó y esta se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita a modo de disculpas. Edward resopló por lo bajo y luego desvió su mirada enfocándola hacía mí, se acercó lenta y pausadamente hacía mi rostro pero la reacción que tuve fue automática y sin control: le rehuí, al notar aquello detuvo su mano en seco y me quedo mirando sorprendido.

- Sólo voy a quitarte el respirador para que puedas hacerlo por ti misma

Me explicó con su voz dulce y aterciopelada, estaba menos fría que cuando había pronunciado mi nombre en la sala de clases.

- ¿Puedo?

Inquirió tímidamente mientras apagaba un monitor a mi costado y luego se volvía a acercar hasta mi rostro. Asentí un poco dudosa y él me miró serio.

- Tienes que inhalar profundamente lo haré a la cuenta de tres.

Me indicó y tomo el extremo del tubo entre sus dedos.

- Uno – dijo pausadamente sin quitarme la vista de encima – Dos – pronunció de nuevo y mi corazón se disparó - Tres

Exclamó finalmente y respiré hondo mientras lo sentí jalar del tubo de un tirón, sentí un dolor profundo y juré que me había sacado la traquea en el proceso, no pude evitar toser descontroladamente, me acerco una toalla de papel mientras yo seguía tosiendo y respirando dificultosamente. Unas lágrimas brotaron sin control de la comisura de mis ojos, estos se pusieron vidriosos mientras trataba de controlarme.

- Tienes que respirar lento y pausado, el dolor se pasará

Me explicó tomando entre sus manos un tablero de madera que estaba a los pies de la cama y que tenía unas hojas sujetas en él, comenzó a anotar un par de cosas en ellas y miro de reojo a su hermana que parecía demasiado feliz y extasiada porque yo hubiera despertado al fin considerando que era una completa extraña para ambos. Cuando por fin se me calmo la tos hablé.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

Pregunté con la voz ronca y apenas audible. Me dolió sobremanera emitir esas palabras y él se acerco a mí nuevamente, por segunda vez como en piloto automático mi cuerpo lo esquivo y se quedo estático mirándome aún más desconcertado que la vez anterior por mi actitud.

- En el hospital

Me contestó atolondradamente Alice tratando de hacer menos tensa una situación que ya de por sí lo era. Edward me siguió mirando expectante, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí por lo que supe de inmediato que otra vez estaba intentando leer mi mente, mis actitudes lo desconcertaban y mantuvo su mirada acuciosa por unos segundos más para luego desviarla de mí. En ese minuto decidí relajarme para hacerle creer que mi reacción hacía él era completamente involuntaria y más que nada guiada por la confusión de lo sucedido que con el verdadero motivo.

Volví a sentarme en el medio de la cama dándole una pequeña sonrisa tímida, se acercó y prendió una linterna frente a mis rostro, por la intensidad de la luz achique los ojos un poco pero él puso sus dedos en mi rostro sujetándolo con fuerza impidiendo que pudiera moverme un solo milímetro lejos de él, el contacto frío de sus dedos contra mi piel hizo que me sobresaltará un poco.

- Lo siento debo tener las manos heladas porque hace demasiado frío hoy

Se excuso y medio sonrió nervioso mientras me hacía el examen de rutina. Estaba a tan solo centímetros de mi rostro y extrañamente no estaba sintiendo su respiración, concentre mi vista en sus labios y luego en su pecho: no estaba respirando contante sorprendida y ahora me explicaba tanta tranquilidad de su parte teniéndome cerca. Cuando notó que yo estaba examinándolo a él en vez que fuera al revés dejo salir un respiro bastante pesado y audible, su halito frío se estrello contra mi nariz y calo hasta lo más hondo de mi ser, fue como un brisa de invierno que me inundo por completo. Se separó abruptamente luego de unos segundos, apago la linterna y la metió a su bolsillo, me miró amablemente.

- Me alegra ver que estas bastante mejor que hace un par de días, si sigues así podré darte de alta en un par de semanas

Explicó brevemente y yo me sorprendí ante la palabra "días"

- ¿Días? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Le interrogue con miedo al pensar que tal vez ellos ya sabían la verdad, me imagine a mi padre viniendo hasta aquí "si acaba con la tuya lo matare" sus palabras furiosas hicieron eco en mi mente y la preocupación se dibujo en mi rostro.

- Hoy cumples tres semanas – exclamó

- ¿Tres?

Pregunté en un grito ahogado y Alice asintió. Edward terminó de anotar algo sobre las hojas y volvió a colocar la tabla en su lugar. Me quede sorprendida tratando de asimilar la noticia de mi inconciencia prolongada y mientras lo analizaba me di cuenta que debía irme de allí y evitar que mi padre viniera hasta acá.

- No puedo esperar semanas quiero irme ahora

Demandé un poco atontada por la circunstancia pero no alcance a tocar el suelo con los pies cuando un dolor me embargo haciendo que me contrajera. Alice se acercó rápidamente a mí en cambio Edward guardo su distancia.

- No creo que sea buena idea sufriste un buen golpe sin contar que tus costillas aún no sanan, es un milagro que estés viva, no puedes irte aún ¿Verdad?.

Me explicó Alice mirando a Edward mientras hacía que me recostará de vuelta a la cama. Esté se cruzó de brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió?

Me preguntó suspicaz y sus ojos estaban examinando mis movimientos de forma acuciosa, me sentí un poco intimidada ante su pregunta, tenía claro que había sucedido conmigo solo que no creí que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde el día del accidente. ¿Le habrían avisado a mi padre?, me pregunté y quise exteriorizar mi inquietud pero no sabía como hacerlo sin levantar sospechas o sin revelar mi origen.

- Un vehiculo me atropello

Le confirmé para dar por satisfecho su examen médico y su curiosidad. Nuestra pequeña plática se vio interrumpida por la voz del altoparlante que indicaba que debía dirigirse a la sala de urgencias.

- Volveré a verte mañana por la mañana, no debes levantarte le daré instrucciones a la enfermera para que te cambien a una habitación y tengas más privacidad

Me dijo seco y serio para luego girarse en dirección a la puerta, de forma sutil le dio una mirada a su hermana y esta me sonrió.

- Vengo en seguida, no te muevas

Me pidió divertida y me reí ¿a donde iba a moverme en ese estado? Con una elegancia envidiable deslizo su cuerpo hasta la puerta de la habitación donde la aguardaba su hermano. Intercambiaron un par de palabras que no alcance a oír ni siquiera podía leer sus labios que se movían bastante rápido consiguiendo en el proceso que me diera a raíz del esfuerzo un fuerte dolor de cabeza intentarlo siquiera.

Cambié de objetivo y desvíe mi vista concentrándola en el resto de la habitación, allí me di cuenta que habían más camillas a mi alrededor, todas separadas por cortinas al ver tantos equipos médicos confirmé que estaba en la unidad de cuidado intensivos. Miré el logotipo de las sabanas y noté que era el hospital de la universidad.

Ahora entendía varias cosas como por ejemplo que fuera él quien estuviera allí y no otro. Alce la mirada para contemplar de reojo su conversación y a juzgar por las expresiones que daba Alice estaba regañándola. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y Edward se puso una mano en el puente de la nariz un poco cansado, sacudió levemente su cabeza mientras Alice caminó de regreso hasta donde estaba yo, él finalmente se fue sin voltear a mirar.

- Hombres

Murmuró un poco molesta cuando estuvo a mi lado y se sentó al borde de mi cama. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella habló nuevamente.

- Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente

Exclamó seria

- Soy Alice Cullen

Agrego extendiendo la mano en el aire de forma solemne

- Mucho gusto soy Marie Black

Le contesté y ambas nos largamos a reír. Volvimos a quedar en silencio hasta que decidí hablar yo.

- ¿Tú… - comencé a decir titubeante – has estado aquí todo estos días?

Le pregunté asustada porque hubiera dicho algo o ellos hubieran descubierto algo entre mis cosas y que ese fuera el motivo de tanta condescendencia contra mi persona.

- Sí – confirmó orgullosa

- ¿Por qué?

Le pregunté curiosa de su reacción para conmigo

- Honestamente no lo sé – confesó y luego alzo su mirada para encontrarla conmigo – Se que sonará raro pero digamos que para mi tu eres un misterio

Me contestó seria y me quede de una pieza. ¿Podría Alice no ver mi futuro?

_Y no puedo irme_

_Y me mantengo, lo hago llorando y maldiciendo al destino_

_Necesito saber_

_Que tú volverás a mí_

_Que lo harás_

_Que volverás a mis brazos_

Tal y como había anunciado Edward me pasaron a un habitación sola, Alice se transformo en mi única visita durante esos días que pasaron y fue imposible lograr que no lo hiciera o que desistiera de ser tan amable con prácticamente una extraña. A veces me gustaba su compañía porque era realmente divertida pero en otras no tanto, sobre todo cuando me hacía cuestionarios completos respecto a mi familia y mi pasado.

- Buenos días ¿Cómo amanecimos hoy?

- Buenos días Alice, bien y ¿Tú?

- De maravilla

Me contestó y me incorporé en la cama para sentarme bien. Eran las diez en punto y ella no fallaba ni un solo día, parecía que tenía un reloj interno que la hacía llegar precisa. Puso un ramo de flores en la mesa que estaba a un costado de mi cama y me entrego un par de revistas, me reí al pensar que todas eran sobre moda y yo estaba muy alejada de tener interés sobre ello. Resignada a tenerla como compañía durante el resto del día, me giré para tomar el vaso que estaba en la misma mesa donde ella había puesto el ramo de flores pero el dolor me traicionó y como consecuencia perdí el equilibrio del vaso votándolo hacía un costado, este iba a caer al suelo cuando de forma veloz y demasiado precisa Alice evito que se estrechará contra él suelo y que incluso se derramará el agua que contenía.

Quede mirando la mano de Alice con el vaso entre ellas cuando un carraspeo nos distrajo ninguna dijo nada simplemente nos miramos analizando la reacción de ambas.

- Alice necesito que esperes a fuera un momento

Le pidió caballerosamente Edward a su hermana y esta dejo el vaso en la mesa y luego salio de la habitación. Sentí como cerro la puerta y se acerco a paso seguro hasta mí.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Me preguntó cuando ya estaba cerca de la cama

- Bien ¿Cuándo me dará de alta?

Le pregunté quitando mi mirada del vaso y concentrándola en él.

- Podría darte de alta hoy

Comenzó a explicar y mis ojos se iluminaron de emoción al sentir que por fin estaría fuera de esa cama y podría estar un poco más lejos de ellos.

- Pero…

Agrego y su voz se acalló. Lo miré con pánico en las facciones.

- Antes tengo que estar seguro que tus costillas estas bien y que puedes moverte sin ayuda

Finalizó se quedo pensativo mirándome y entendí que lo haría él esta vez. Tomó entre sus manos la ropa de cama y la tiró hacía abajo destapándome. Pase saliva nerviosa y sentí como deslizo sus manos sobre mi ropa hacía un costado de mi pecho cerca del sector de mis costillas izquierdas y las presiono levemente, traté de no emitir sonido y si en verdad quería irme tenía que poner de mi parte pero el presiono más fuerte y se escapó un quejido de mis labios.

- Me duele un poco

Confesé y él me sujeto de las manos.

- Levántate

Me pidió acercando el piso que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, deslice mis pies por el borde de la cama y luego los apoye contra el piso que él había puesto a un costado. Me sujeto de las manos y me ayudo a incorporarme para erigirme totalmente a un lado de la cama. Apenas puse el peso completo de mi cuerpo sentí la punzada profunda pero me aguante. El me miró acuciosamente y le sonreí conteniendo la respiración, se alejo unos pasos de mí.

- Camina

Me pidió y hubiera jurado que me leía la mente en ese momento. Di un pequeño paso para tantear mi fragilidad lo menos que quería era caerme y tomé aire para contener el aliento y caminar los dichosos pasos que estaba pidiendo él.

- ¿Si los camino me darás de alta? – le pregunté observadoramente

- Sí

Confirmó soltándome la mano y di los pasos cortos pero firmes, a cada paso que daba era un puñal certero que se clavaba en mi pecho, mientras caminaba procuré no tambalearme ni una vez hasta que llegue donde estaba parado le sonreí satisfecha y él me sonrió de vuelta.

- Ahora de regreso

Agrego y casi lo fulmino con la mirada que le propine, me giré sobre mi posición y como perdimos contacto visual me relaje y exhale bajito para que no sintiera que no había respirado ni una gota de aire mientras caminaba a su encuentro. Suspiré y camine de vuelta a la cama, estaba por llegar cuando sentí que me flaquearon las piernas y el dolor fue demasiado intenso, trastabille pero sus brazos me sujetaron de caer contra él suelo. Me ayudo a sentarme en el borde de la cama e iba a separarse cuando lo sujete por los brazos desesperada.

- Por favor no soporto estar un día más aquí

Le suplique y de verdad quería irme, volver a Forks con mi padre y olvidarme de él, de los Cullen, de la promesa de había hecho. Estos días que había pasado con Alice me había hecho desistir de mis intensiones y estaba decidida a dejarle la carta con ella y marcharme para siempre.

- Lo siento pero no puedes caminar, no podrás subir las escaleras de los dormitorios de la universidad, sería irresponsable darte de alta, tendrás que quedarte unos días más hasta que estés completamente bien.

-¡Nooo!

Grité furiosa en respuesta y él se sorprendió. Alice entró a la habitación al segundo que mis labios emitieron el gruñido y nos miró asustada a ambos.

- ¿Edward?

Preguntó nerviosa y luego me miró a mí

- Quiero irme hoy – demandé

- ¡No! - me respondió él seguro

- Conozco mis derechos y no puedes retenerme aquí, me iré y punto

Amenacé. Pero Alice intervino en la mini discusión paciente - doctor

- Tal vez podrías irte si… - comenzó a decir pero Edward la miró

- ¡Alice! – la conminó a callar entre dientes.

- Dijiste que no podría subir la escalera de los dormitorios y nuestra casa no tiene escaleras.

Le contestó ella y la mire sorprendida ¿Estaba sugiriendo que me fuera a vivir con ellos durante mi convalecencia?


End file.
